


Little Yunnie and Joongie

by JoongieMuffin



Series: Small ATEEZ oneshots I write when I'm bored [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Accidents, Age Play Caregiver Choi Jongho, Age Play Caregiver Choi San, Age Play Caregiver Jung Wooyoung, Age Play Caregiver Kang Yeosang, Age Play Caregiver Park Seonghwa, Age Play Caregiver Song Mingi, Age Play Little Jeong Yunho, Age Play Little Kim Hongjoong, Age Regression/De-Aging, Cute, Little Space, baby Hongjoong, little!yunho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26321545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoongieMuffin/pseuds/JoongieMuffin
Summary: Yunho and Hongjoong accidently regress, but the baby is so loud!
Relationships: ATEEZ Ensemble & Everyone, Jeong Yunho & Everyone, Kim Hongjoong & Everyone
Series: Small ATEEZ oneshots I write when I'm bored [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912402
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Little Yunnie and Joongie

“Yunnie hyungie, no!” A small voice shouted out.

“Joongie, hyungie is tryna help!” 

Both Hongjoong and Yunho seemed to have regressed. Yunho to the age of 4 and Hongjoong being the age of 2. Currently, Yunho was wrestling with Hongjoong to get him in a diaper, as when he regresses, he loses control of those types of bodily functions.

“No, no, no!” The mentally youngest chants as he wriggled around on the floor, Yunho above him. 

“Joongie, hyungie needsa put a diapey on you or you make a big mess! And appas aren’t here!” The other, the caregivers weren’t with them at the minuet. They were off doing their own thing, be it getting lunch or being out. “Need mama” Yunho complained as he sighed. He had been doing this for the past 10 minutes. 

“Mama!” Joongie screeched out when he heard Yunho mention Wooyoung. “Where mama?”

“Mama’s not here Joongie. That’s why Yunnie has to change you!”

The led to the boy to start crying, wriggling around more on the floor he was laid down on. 

“Stop crying!” Yunho pleaded, pulling at his hair as he gave up trying to get Hongjoong diapered up. He got up and walked to the other side of the room they were in, Hongjoongs studio, and grabbed his bag, pulling out some toys to play with instead. Leave Hongjoong on the floor, crying and naked. 

Not the best decision, but the taller began to find it hard to stay as big as he is. Both boys were teetering on the edge of getting younger. Yunho falling to the age of two as he sat and played with the dolls that were in the bag as he ignored his brothers cries for his mama or appas. 

Hongjoong was confused, cold and wanted his mama. One second Yunho was here, his big brother, trying to get him dressed. The next, he was all alone. That was what he thought anyway, but Yunho was just at the other end of the room, the other side of the sofa. It caused Hongjoong to slip further as he felt alone, cries becoming higher in pitch. He turned on his side and cried to himself. Falling asleep.

Yunho, who had had enough of the others cries, had decided to take his doll and himself to a different room. The one where his caregivers would be in soon. ATEEZs break room. 

“Finally, quiet!” He exclaimed with relief, plopping down on the floor as he continued to play. It was like this for the next 15 minutes. Until San walked into the room, seeming half asleep. He took one look around and his eyes landed on little Yunnie. He cooed as he went over. 

“Hey baby! Was someone feeling little? You should have come and got one of us puppy!” He cooed, sitting down next to the boy.

“Sorry dada. Yunnie wa’ big! Buh now ‘mall!” He squealed. Sans heart combusted right there and then. Realising he should probably tell the others; he reached into his pocket and sent a quick text to the group chat. 

\--  
San- Yunnies little rn guys, come back!!  
\--

He didn’t care for any replies as he turned it off and began playing with Yunnie. 

“Who’s this, baby?”

“Dwragon! He save the princess!” 

“Did he now, little one?” Yunnie nodded as he continued playing in his own world. San ran his hand through the soft blond locks. 

It took 45 minutes before all the members came together, each sitting down and playing with the little. They played hide and seek and much more. It wasn’t until they were settling him down for a nap did someone notice the missing member. 

“Where’s Hongjoongie-hyung?”

This caused Yunho to sit bolt upright, all sleepiness gone. “Oh no” He whispered as he quickly got up, stumbling out of the room, ignoring any calls from his caregivers. Running to the room he knew the boy was in, he quickly opened the door, Wooyoung hot on his tail. 

“Joongie!” He cried out, looking around the room for the other.

At this point, all the others had caught up and made their way into the room as well. There was no small leader in the room. Only a big pile of tissues on the floor, seemingly hiding something. Jongho stepped over and immediately knew what it was. 

“Baby, did Yunnie have an accident?” He called out softly.

“Not me, Joongie! Yunnie twy an’ get Joonie diapey on, but Joonie cry too much! Oh no. Yunnie bad boy!” The boy cried out as he tried to explain to his caregivers.   
“Okay then baby, do you know where Joongie is now?” Seonghwa asked gently. “Also, Yunnie isn’t a bad boy, baby”

“No!” He sobbed out, head in his hands, tears seeping through them. 

“Shit” Someone muttered. If Hongjoong was little, then he was most likely wandering around aimlessly, trying to find them. 

Quickly, they each split up, San and Yunho staying back in case the boy wandered back. Also for San to comfort a, still, crying Yunho. 

“It’s alright baby, thank you for doing your best for your bubba. Dada knows it’s hard to change Joongie, he’s like a wiggly worm isn’t he?!” He tried to lighten the mood, which earned a giggle from Yunho. 

It was Yeosang who found the other little. He was sitting down at the entrance, some staff were trying to talk to him, but he just ignored them and looked up at the door, waiting. He was sat cross legged, eyes squinting as the sun beamed down at him. 

One of the stylists noticed Yeosang and let out a sigh of relief, running over to him. “Yeosang-ssi! Please help” She begged. “It’s Hongjoong-ssi”

This caught his attention right away, he quickly followed her and his rapidly beating heart came to a stop as he took in the sight before him. Joongie must have gotten himself cleaned and dressed as the trousers were back to font, one leg was crumpled so it rode up his legs and he was also bear footed. Not to mention he also smelled a little. 

“Joongie!” He sighed. The boy in question turned to look at him and squealed, reaching his hands out to be picked up. Some of the staff looked confused. But luckily, the stylist from before began shooing everyone away, taking her leave as well when all the others were gone. 

“Baby, you had appas worried!” He exclaimed as he reached down to gather the boy in his arms. Yeosang quickly made his way to Hongjoongs studio, Hongjoong babbling the whole way there. 

“I’ve got him!” Yeosang quickly said as he returned. Half of ATEEZ had made their way back, so Jongho put a quick message on the group chat that he was now found. Wooyoung made a mad dash towards the room and practically ripped Hongjoong out of Yeosangs arms, questioning the boy who was too young to understand anything, just clapped. That was until Wooyoung felt something run down his leg. It caused him to stop immediately and look at Hongjoong with a face that said ‘really?’

Joongie didn’t understand, so he just continued babbling and clapping, then making grabby hands for his Yunnie hyung. 

“hung!”

“Joongie! Yunnie is so sorry! He didn’t mean to leave you!” Yunho sobbed out, reaching for the boy as well.

“Ahh, no Yunnie, Joongies wet, you don’t want to hold him right now baby” Seonghwa said with a grimace whilst the others laughed at Wooyoungs predicament. Joongie began reaching further for his hyung, cause Woo to nearly loose grip. 

“Joongie, lets get you cleaned up” Mingi said as he took the boy out of the others’ arms and got him cleaned up whilst Wooyoung also got cleaned up. 

“Yunnie helps!” Yunho quickly said and followed Mingi, watching as his daddy lowered the baby and cleaned him up. When it came to changing the boy, Yunho wanted to do it. So, Mingi gave the other little instructions and guided him through it. Even if the baby was crying and squirming once again. 

“Momma, Yunnie did it!” He ran up to Seonghwa in into his arms. “You sure did baby”   
..


End file.
